


Saba Second

by WaterbearCosmonaut



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:17:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3075332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterbearCosmonaut/pseuds/WaterbearCosmonaut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka's been away for three weeks and he's pretty hungry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saba Second

**Author's Note:**

> My wife's new years eve flight was cancelled and she's stuck 1,800 miles away from me. I had a big sad, then I decided to channel it into MakoHaru.
> 
> [tothemoon](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tothemoon/pseuds/tothemoon) inspired me to write some sweet, loving sex. I think I ended up walking the line into the land of pure smut, tho. I tried. ;_;

Makoto pulled his phone out of his pocket for the 50th time in the last 2 minutes and flipped it open. He stood still amid a bustling airport, passengers and personnel dashing around him in a time-lapsed blur. The only things that were in focus were his phone and the escalator in front of him. Haruka’s flight had landed 20 minutes ago, but he’d yet to appear. The escalator had been relatively empty for the past 10 minutes, no passengers descending from beyond the security checkpoint, and Makoto checked the time his phone again. When he looked back up, he saw a sudden influx of people crowding onto the stairs. He watched, heart pounding, eyes unblinking as he scanned dozens of dark-haired passengers until finally, _finally_ , he saw him.

Haruka stepped onto the escalator and immediately scanned the waiting area. Makoto smiled and waved, but he didn’t need to; Haruka had spotted him immediately. A small smile pulled across his husband’s lips and Makoto began to make his way to the escalator. They pushed quickly through the crowd and, once there was only air separating them, Haruka’s bag dropped to the ground and they wrapped their arms around one another. Makoto immediately buried his face into the nape of Haruka’s neck and inhaled the scent of him. All the tension and anticipation he’d been feeling drained out through his pores. He was finally home, and he wasn’t even the one who left.

“I’m back,” he heard Haruka say against his shoulder, and Makoto squeezed a little harder.

“Welcome home.”

They pulled back long after the greeting area had started to clear out and looked at one another. Three weeks. Three weeks Haruka had been away at a training camp in America. Makoto had done his best to keep himself busy, stay focused on work and chores, but at the end of the day his bed was too big for just him. Makoto swallowed back the lump in his throat and Haruka eyed him suspiciously. 

“Don’t. I’m here,” he brushed his thumb just under Makoto’s eye before fully pulling out of their embrace.

“What? I’m fine,” Makoto tried to brush it off, and picked up Haruka’s large bag for him.

“Are you hungry?” Makoto asked as they made their way out of the terminal and toward the train. Without a word Haruka reached out and pressed his fingertips to Makoto’s wrist. Makoto looked down at him. Haruka's eyes were bright blue, his pupils dilated, and Makoto knew exactly what Haruka was telling him. “I guess we should drop this bag off at home first, hm?” Makoto commented, a lilt to his voice that caused a faint blush to creep up Haruka’s neck.

Haruka pressed in a little closer and laced his fingers through Makoto’s as they waited for the train. “Yeah.”

***

The door hadn’t even completely closed before Haruka yanked the bag from Makoto’s shoulder, dumped it on the foyer floor, and had Makoto pressed against the wall.

“Haru,” Makoto cupped his husband’s face and wasted no time pressing their mouths together. Haruka’s lips parted, his mouth yielding easily against Makoto's. Everything about Haruka's mouth was familiar, but after three weeks apart it felt fresher, newer.

“I missed you,” Makoto got out between kisses. Haruka hands were on Makoto’s chest, and his fingers curled into the fabric of his shirt in response.

Makoto slid his fingers into the hair at the nape of Haruka’s neck and pulled back, cradling Haruka’s head so that he looked up, his neck stretched and exposed. Haruka’s eye lids were heavy but his irises were bright, and his lips, swollen from kissing, were parted just so. Makoto shook his head and closed his eyes, taking a moment to quell his suddenly racing heart.

“What?” Haruka asked.

“Sometimes, just looking at you makes me…” Makoto opened his eyes. All his life he’d been looking at Haruka, and there wasn’t a moment that he didn’t find him stunning. Haruka lowered his eyes.

“Take off your shoes,” was all he said before pulling Makoto into their bedroom.

A thin, grey light filtered through the blinds in the bedroom, casting soft shadows along the hard lines of Haruka's neck. Haruka hooked his fingers into the belt loops of Makoto’s pants and pulled their hips together. Makoto's hands dropped to Haruka's waist as the other's fingers slipped from the belt loops and crept under Makoto's shirt, pressing into the toned muscles in his back. They dove in for another kiss, their breaths loud against the silence of the room. Makoto loved the way Haruka panted while they kissed, the way he traced Makoto’s teeth with his tongue, the way he nipped the corners of Makoto’s mouth, forcing him to open wide. He loved when his cool, calm husband lost control. 

Desperate to feel his skin, Makoto grabbed the hem of Haruka’s shirt and pulled it up over his head, then promptly dropped to his knees and began littering kisses across his torso.

“Makoto,” Haruka breathed and laced his fingers in Makoto’s hair, gently massaging his scalp as Makoto explored all the places he’d missed over the last three weeks. Haruka’s skin smelled more like chlorine than it normally did, and Makoto smiled up at him.

“You didn’t leave the pool for 3 weeks, did you,” he teased. Haruka’s lip curled into a small pout. 

“That was the point…”

Makoto chuckled and let his breath ghost over the space between Haruka’s belly button and belt buckle. “You smell like summer,” he said softly and easily undid Haruka’s pants. Haruka’s chest began to rise and fall a bit quicker as he finished undressing him, and Makoto bit his lip as he regarded Haruka’s evident arousal.

“Makoto… don’t just... stare…” Haruka muttered, his fingers curling in Makoto’s hair. Makoto looked up at his flushed face, smiled dangerously, and took Haruka into his mouth with expert care. He immediately gasped and doubled over, moving his hands to grip Makoto’s wide shoulders for stability. _He’s extra sensitive today._ He ran his hands up the back of Haruka’s thighs and hummed around the fullness in his mouth. Makoto heard Haruka moan softly at the sensation and heat pooled in his abdomen as his own arousal began to ache. Taking Haruka like this would be enough for Makoto; the feel of him against his tongue and the sound of Haruka’s panting was enough to make Makoto's mouth water. But Haruka would rarely let Makoto stop there. Makoto felt his shoulders sting as Haruka's nails dug half-moons into his skin. Makoto knew Haruka couldn't cum standing up, and he took perhaps a little too much enjoyment out of bringing Haruka to the point of begging.

“Ma… koto…” Haruka gasped out, his thighs shaking, but Makoto kept his pace. “Makoto… _please_ -” _There it is._ Makoto slowed and pulled away from Haruka with a muted _pop_. He stood and pulled his shirt off before cupping his husband’s face again and descending onto his mouth. Haruka ripped at Makoto’s pants as they kissed, pushing them down over his hips and letting them drop to the floor. He immediately wrapped his hand around Makoto’s length and they simultaneously moaned into the kiss. Makoto smiled and a breathless chuckle whispered against his lips; they were both so hungry for this.

Haruka ran his hand expertly over Makoto, but he was so turned on from the sounds Haruka made, from the feel of him in his mouth, that he was already close.

“Haru,” Makoto stilled his hand, brought it up to his mouth, and kissed his finger tips. He felt his face flush as Haru’s eyes focused on his lips wrapping around his fingertips. “Haru… I want you.”

Haruka’s gaze moved from Makoto’s mouth to his eyes, and without a word they moved over to the bed. Makoto was about to lay Haruka back onto the bed when something caught his eye and a quiet “oh” escaped his lips. Haruka turned around and saw their cat laying on the bed, watching them curiously.

“Saba, don’t look,” Haruka said to the cat. He shoo’d Saba from the bed and took his place, pulling Makoto on top of him.

“You shouldn’t be so cruel. She missed you, too,” Makoto said with a grin, but Haruka just shook his head.

“Makoto first, Saba second.”

Makoto’s eyes widened in mock surprise. “Can I get that in writing??”

Haruka scowled and stuck his tongue out in a very un-Haruka-like fashion. Makoto seized the opportunity and caught his tongue with his teeth, and Haruka easily opened his mouth to him. Their mouths were swollen now, tongues loose and wet as they kissed. Makoto felt Haruka’s hands wander the length of his body, as if searching for purchase. He could feel their arousal between them, hard and pressing against their abdomens, grazing each other as their bodies slid together. Feeling dizzy and breathless, Makoto broke their kiss and shifted to straddle Haruka’s waist. Haruka pulled out a bottle of lube from the bedside table and sat up. He reached around Makoto, kissing the tender bits of skin on his chest as he slicked both of them. He had just started to slip a finger inside Makoto when Makoto stilled his hand and shook his head.

“I’m too close already. I... just want you. Now.”

“But, it’s been three weeks… it might be too much…” Concern flitted across Haruka's brow.

Makoto bit his bottom lip and his face turned a deep shade of crimson. “I… uh... kept myself ready for you… while you were gone.”

Haruka’s lips parted and his eyes widened, and all Makoto heard was the last syllable of his name tumble from Haruka’s lips. With a heady look in Haruka’s eyes spurring him on, Makoto lifted his hips, held Haruka against his entrance, and slowly eased him in. Makoto closed his eyes, exhaling slowly and allowing his body to relax. There was always discomfort at first, but he knew once Haruka was in him completely, the discomfort would fade and be replaced with the most intense _need_ Makoto had ever known.

Once Haruka was in to the hilt, Makoto opened his eyes and looked down at him. His torso was lithe and sculpted, his shoulders unmistakably that of a swimmer’s. They were shoulders that had won medals, that had brought pride to their country. Shoulders that Makoto had fallen asleep on, or hid behind when something had startled him. Makoto’s gaze moved to Haruka’s face, and the inner dialogue scrolling across Haruka’s eyes seemed to mimic his own. Makoto bent over, placing his hands on either side of Haruka’s head, and brought their faces close together.

“I... love you,” Haruka said hesitantly, softly, and his hands finally found purchase at the back of Makoto’s neck.

Makoto began to rock into Haruka’s hips, and he moaned against him, their mouths open and their lips brushing together but not _quite_ kissing. Haruka’s breath began to come out in small pants as their paced quickened, and Makoto could feel Haruka’s hips rising up to meet his body. Makoto choked back a moan and lowered his head, burying his face in Haruka’s neck. The scent of soap and sweat and chlorine filled his sense and he bit into tender skin, his teeth pressing into that strong tendon that connects neck to shoulder. He felt Haruka turn his head, his lips against Makoto’s ear, and and he let Makoto experience every pant, moan, and breath he had to offer. He knew it would drive Makoto to the edge.

“Haru…” Makoto panted and sat up and back. He pressed his hands to Haruka’s abdomen, holding him still and firm against the bed, and began to lift himself up and down, taking his pleasure. Makoto arched his back just so and… there it was, _that_ spot. Makoto felt his pelvic floor open up and it was all he could do to not take all of Haruka into him. He thrust himself on Haruka quick and hard, desperate to feel every. last. inch. sliding inside him. Haruka wrapped his hand around Makoto’s length and began to work him to Makoto’s rhythm.

Makoto arched his head back, his mind completely blank, Haruka filling every crevice. “Haru… I’m…” was all Makoto got out before he bucked forward, his hands moving to the bed to brace himself. His climax came hard and quick, and Haruka’s hand kept _going_ and Makoto pressed his face into Haruka’s neck to muffle his cries. He could feel his body expand and contract around Haruka and, with one last thrust Haruka cried out. He quickly let go of Makoto’s length and dug his fingers into Makoto’s back, mouthing at his shoulder wordlessly as he came. 

Makoto kissed the places he had bitten on Haruka’s neck, moved to kiss his earlobe, then the spot behind his ear. Once he heard Haruka's breath even out he shifted his weight onto the bed and draped his arm heavily across Haruka’s waist. Their legs tangled together amidst the mess they had just made. Makoto pressed his lips to Haruka’s forehead and smiled.

“You don’t normally say that,” He commented with a drowsy grin and Haruka pulled back to regard him suspiciously.

“What?” 

Makoto blushed a bit. “‘I love you’... while we’re…”

Haruka promptly gave him a short tap on the ass as if to scold him. “I haven’t eaten,” he said, as if that was reason enough to explain away why he might have told his husband he loved him mid-coitus.

“So you _were_ hungry,” Makoto teased and brushed the backs of his fingers along Haruka’s arm.

Haruka just pressed his face into Makoto’s shoulder. “Makoto first, saba second.”


End file.
